


Support

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: A short reboot fic of ‘Operation: Annihilate’





	Support

Jim stood off to the side and watched as the K3 section of the bio-bed that monitored pain dropped rapidly. The treatment was working just like it was supposed to, but Sam still looked so weak on the bed, so helpless.

McCoy went to help Peter and Jim stumbled out of the room; moving blindly across the hall and through the nearest door. The dim lighting letting him know that, thankfully, the room was empty and he collapsed against the door.

What the hell was the matter with him! He shouldn’t be like this! They had found the cure. They had destroyed the creatures in time to prevent hundreds of deaths. Sam was going to be fine! Everyone was going to be fine!

“Captain?”

Jim opened his eyes to see that he wasn’t alone after all. 

“Spock, I’m sorry I didn’t think anyone was in here-the lights…”

“Doctor McCoy did not wish me to strain my eyesight unnecessarily and I did not wish to be seen until the side effects ware off.”

As his eyes adjusted to the lower light Jim looked closer to see that Spock’s eyes were glassy and weepy. It was oddly comforting. That if Spock could look like that, even if the cause was different, he could too. 

Spock got up off the bio-bed and walked towards Jim. He put his hand on Jim’s arm and Jim felt the tears start running down his face. 

“It seems you wish privacy as well.”

Instead of leaving Jim threw himself at the Vulcan and held on as tight as he dared, and the tears kept coming.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I mean it’s over! We won! Everyone is going to be fine.”

“Aftershock. Your body has been pushing itself and now has a chance to come to terms with situation. It is a perfectly normal reaction.”

“Normal yeah right. Sam was the good guy you know. He had a family and a wife. He was normal. I’m the screw-up whose life should be threatened by neural parasites not him.”

Spock let one hand come up and start stroking Jim’s hair.

“I would regret that you would know such pain, Jim.” 

“I know, I know I would too I mean you…I should have waited…this could have been permanent!”

“I pushed just as hard for the test, Jim, you should not blame only yourself.”

“How can you always be so calm about this?”

“If you wish a more emotional response I could go up to the bridge and punch you over the console again.”

That had the effect he wished as Jim laughed. Then Jim pulled back at last, but kept his hands on Spock’s arms.

“Thanks, Spock.”

“You are welcome, Jim, as long as it within my power to do so I will be here for you.”

The End


End file.
